Gomenasai
by Karenine
Summary: Mais uma vez Inuyasha pisou na bola com Kagome, mas dessa vez com relação a uma coisa diferente, e talvez mais complicada para o hanyou consertar. Será que ele consiguirá mostrar a Kagome o quanto a ama? Essa fanfic se passa depois do Kanketsu-Hen. Leiam!
1. Chapter 1

_Essa é minha primeira fic do Inuyasha, por isso peguem leve comigo! Essa fanfic se passa depois do Kanketsu-hen._

_Espero que gostem! Leiam e mandem reviews criticando, elogiando, dizendo o que acharam! Façam uma garota feliz *_* _

_Beijos_

Cap. 1

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou Kagome no seu ouvido, fazendo com que seu corpo se arrepiasse. – Você não quer... dormir aqui hoje?

Engoliu em seco, tentando se manter na temperatura normal, o que já estava sendo bem difícil naquele momento.

- Já estou acostumado a dormir lá fora. – falou tentando ser convincente. Mas uma risada rouca ao pé do seu ouvido o fez pensar que não aquela tentativa não estava funcionando. Além disso, suas partes mais sensíveis começavam a dar o ar da graça, o que mostrava que não estava conseguindo convencer nem a si mesmo.

- Só hoje... – continuou ela com a voz mais sexy do mundo. – Prometo que vou me comportar...

_Mas eu não..._, pensou enquanto engolia a própria saliva.

Estavam juntos já fazia um ano, e com toda aquela proximidade, estava cada vez mais difícil se conter. Kagome era linda... Linda não! Deslumbrante! E de uns dias para cá tinha iniciado o plano de "como levá-lo à loucura", o que realmente estava funcionando.

Viu Kagome se afastar um pouco e resolveu observá-la. Droga! Deveria ter mantido os olhos fechados... Assim seria impossível controlar seus instintos. Mas para quê estava tentando se controlar mesmo? Mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-la se abaixando sensualmente para ajeitar o futon, e começou a sentir um imenso calor.

Kagome deu um sorriso imperceptível. Seu plano estava dando certo, e se tudo corresse bem, ela seria dele naquela noite. Nunca tinha pensando que seria tão complicado... Inuyasha dava muito trabalho. Mas com a ajuda de Sango e aquela roupinha que comprara na outra Era, na última vez que tinha ido ver sua família, seria impossível que Inuyasha continuasse se contendo.

Olhou para a humana, tentando manter a mente no lugar. Ela era maravilhosa, mas ele era um meio-youkai! Poderia machucá-la, poderia perder o controle, então tinha que manter a mente em foco. _Aconteça o que acontecer, não perca o foco, Inuyasha!_ Impossível! Ela escolhera a roupa mais curta e... _Não! Ela não está... Não está usando nada por baixo? Kami-sama me ajude!_, pensou quando a viu se abaixar mais.

A imagem era a mais... inacreditável do mundo. Kagome vestida numa micro-camisola branca, sem nenhuma roupa por baixa, numa pose um tanto... enquanto fingia arrumar o futon. E de onde estava, Inuyasha conseguia ter uma noção completa de como ela era... _Ai! Não consigo pensar em nada! Droga Kagome! O que acha que está fazendo?_

- Prontinho Inu... – ela falou se sentando no futon e abrindo propositalmente as pernas. O meio-youkai sentiu a garganta secar e se esqueceu de como respirar. Seu corpo já não lhe obedecia mais. Estava perdendo o controle... – Não quer mesmo dormir aqui? – a voz da garota saiu quase chorosa. Tentou engolir sua própria saliva, mas até para isso estava difícil. Ela estava... Kami-sama! _Sim eu quero, eu quero!_, pensou a olhando com desejo.

- Não! – falou se levantando rapidamente. – Vou dormir lá fora!

Caminhou com dificuldade até a porta e começava a sentir a brisa fresca da noite contrastando com seu corpo imensamente quente, quando algo lhe acertou a cabeça.

- Itai! – gritou virando para trás e encontrando uma furiosa Kagome de pé com os olhos em chamas. – POR QUE FEZ ISSO, KAGOME?

- PORQUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – ela gritou em resposta. E antes que pudesse replicar a ouviu gritar o mais alto que já tinha visto. – OSUWARI!

Sentiu as lágrimas surgindo, e não queria que ele presenciasse isso. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer por cima da camisola e passou por ele, caído no chão, o mais rápido que conseguia. Pegou a bicicleta e correu. Estava cansada daquilo, cansada! Era a milésima vez que tentava fazer Inuyasha querer alguma coisa... ELA para ser mais exata, e nada! Nem uma vez, nada! Era sempre.. "Vou dormir lá fora", e ela ficava lá com o corpo queimando durante toda a noite.

Não! Chega! Não me quer, então ótimo! Pedalou com mais afinco até ver o poço que lhe servia de ponte para a sua Era.

Parou e desceu da bicicleta, mas não se moveu. Em vez disso ficou ali parada sentindo o vento lhe acariciando o rosto, enquanto a dor preenchia seu ser. Talvez ele não a quisesse da mesma forma que ela... Talvez por não ser... _Não! Que idéia horrível, Kagome! Ela já se foi, não é hora de sentir ciúmes dela! Você já não tinha superado isso?_, pensou olhando para o poço. _Sim, tinha... mas como posso evitar de pensar assim se ele.. Eu devo ser horrível, eu devo ser sem graça demais para despertar desejo nele, eu... Eu vou embora..._

Mas não conseguia dar um passo na direção do poço, então lentamente se deixou cair de joelhos ali. Queria ir embora, então por que não conseguia? Seria medo de nunca mais conseguir voltar? Mas ficar ali com ele sem poder tocá-lo chegava a ser mais torturante que não vê-lo... Ou seria a mesma coisa? Poderia tentar esquecer então, e..._ A quem eu quero enganar? Nunca vou conseguir esquecê-lo..._

- KAGOME! – ouviu Inuyasha gritar. – KAGOME! – levantou-se rápido. Ele não poderia vê-la ali, ela não queria que ele a encontrasse... Não daquele jeito. Correu para trás da enorme cerejeira, e ficou ali. Claro que ele sentiria seu cheiro, mas ganharia tempo para se recompor, pensou enxugando as lágrimas, enquanto via o meio-youkai se aproximar.

_Ela não poderia ter ido!_, pensou ao ver a bicicleta jogada ao lado do poço. Sentiu o ar e reconheceu seu cheiro, e ele não vinha do poço._ Não, ela não tinha ido!_ Suspirou com um grande alívio. _O cheiro vem da árvore_, pensou depois de um tempo. _Provavelmente ela quer ficar sozinha..._

Depois de um ano vivendo com ela como algo mais que amigo, passara a conhecer todas as suas manias, e essa era uma delas. Quando queria ficar só, seu lugar favorito era aquela árvore, talvez por ela ter um significado especial para eles.

Caminhou até onde o cheiro ficava mais forte, mas antes que pudesse chamá-la, viu Kagome surgir na sua frente com os olhos escondidos pelas grossas franjas negras.

- Kagome... – balbuciou a olhando com atenção.

- Não se preocupe. – ela falou ríspida. – Eu não ia embora, só vim tomar um ar. – continuou sem encará-lo.

- Ainda bem, porque eu já estou cansado de ficar indo atrás de você na outra Era. – _Droga, não era isso que eu queria dizer!_

Ela não respondeu e nem o olhou. Afastou-se em passos rápidos e subiu na bicicleta, saindo de sua vista em poucos minutos.

_Droga!_ Pensou enquanto corria atrás dela. _Por que não posso ficar calado?_

- KAGOME! ESPERA! – gritou enquanto corria, sem receber nenhuma atenção da humana. Aquela seria uma longa noite...


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki__ e __Nane-chan3__, obrigada pelos reviews *_* Que bom que gostaram do primeiro capítulo! Fiquei muito feliz, por isso, espero que gostem desse também! ^^_

_Bem... Vamos lá então!_

_Mandem reviews critando, elogiando, e dizendo o que estão achando da fic. Ficarei muito feliz por isso!_

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

Cap. 2

Depois daquela noite, Kagome não fora mais a mesma. Passava muito tempo com Kaede, e quando voltava, enfiava-se no futon em silêncio e nem dava o tão suave "Boa noite" ao que o meio-youkai estava tão acostumado.

- Ei, Inuyasha! O que aconteceu entre você e a senhorita Kagome? – perguntou Miroku depois de dois dias.

Inuyasha caminhava pela vila sem muita vontade, pensando em como fazer Kagome voltar a falar com ele, mas estava sem idéias. Já tinha tentando tudo. Perguntas, provocações, desculpas... Mas ela estava fechada. Ia do futon para a casa de Kaede e da casa de Kaede para o futon. Nem conversava com Sango, nem nada, o que já estava deixando o hanyou preocupado.

Sentou num tronco com Miroku o observando.

- Acho que fiz besteira... – falou finalmente.

- Novidade... – debochou o outro e recebeu uma carranca como resposta. – Desculpa, mas é verdade! Você sempre faz besteiras, Inuyasha! Desde que o conheço!

- Nossa! Que amigo você é, hein, Miroku! – falou o jovem de cabelos brancos.

- Obrigado! – respondeu o monge sorrindo, mas voltou a ficar sério. – E o que foi dessa vez?

Inuyasha corou. Como diria que foi por não... Corou mais ainda e abaixou a cabeça. Miroku que o observava, arregalou os olhos.

- Não vai me dizer que você... – o meio-youkai abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Inuyasha! Como?... Vocês ainda não...?

- Não... – respondeu o outro vermelho e amuado.

- Mas, por quê? Ela não quer? – perguntou o amigo abismado.

- Ela quer... e muito. – foi a resposta.

- Então é você que não... – não precisou de mais palavras para entender o que estava acontecendo. Suspirou. – Então a coisa é ruim... – falou por fim.

- Tanto assim? – perguntou Inuyasha depois de um minuto de silêncio.

- Bem... – Miroku observou o amigo. – Se a senhoria Kagome queria muito... e você não... então ela deve estar decepcionada. Mas depende de como foi.

Sentiu o rosto queimar ao lembrar a cena. Kagome de pernas abertas, na sua frente, convidando-o para dormir com ela, sem...nada.

- Acho que foi muito ruim... – falou num suspiro. E contou por cima como Kagome tinha lhe tentado naquela noite, e como tudo terminara.

Depois de ver os olhos do monge se arregalarem várias vezes, e de sua cabeça balançando negativamente durante toda a narrativa, Inuyasha ouviu um suspiro vindo do amigo.

- Você fez a pior coisa que se deveria fazer a uma mulher, Inuyasha. – falou Miroku.

- O quê?

- Você a desprezou. – respondeu o monge balançando a cabeça.

- EU NÃO A DESPREZEI! – gritou o hanyou irritado.

- Sim, desprezou! Agora entendi o que ela e Sango tanto conversavam dois dias atrás. – continuou ele.

- Conversavam? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sim... elas estavam no quarto e não me viram chegando...

_Flash Back_

_ - Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo, Sango? – perguntou Kagome. – E se ele não gostar?_

_ - É claro que vai gostar, Kagome! Ele não vai resistir a isso... – respondeu Sango com uma voz maliciosa. – Nenhum homem resistiria a isso. Basta você não usar nada, entendeu? E fazer tudo que eu te falei, e pronto... Não tem como dar errado!_

_ - Espero que não, porque eu não sei onde enfiaria a minha cara se isso não funcionasse. – falou Kagome, enquanto a outra balançava a cabeça sorrindo._

_ - Fique tranqüila. Eu sei do que estou falando. Ele vai se render, confie em mim. E depois você vai ter que me contar tudinho, hein! T-U-D-O!_

_ As duas começaram a rir, enquanto um certo monge tentava inutilmente ver pela frecha da porta o estranho embrulho que sua esposa entregava a Kagome, quando o choro do seu filho fez Sango se levantar e ele sair de fininho._

_ - Confie em mim, Kagome! Não tem como dar errado! – exclamou Sango indo para o quarto do pequeno menino de um ano._

_ Fim do Flash Back_

- E foi tudo que eu consegui ouvir, porque depois elas mudaram de assunto. – continuou Miroku, com um Inuyasha ao seu lado em completo silêncio. – Acho que Sango estava errada... – completou o monge observando o amigo.

- Eu... – começou a falar o meio-youkai, mas não conseguiu prosseguir.

O silêncio se fez presente enquanto sua cabeça fervilhava. Realmente Sango estava errada. Na verdade, não! Ela não estava errada, porque do jeito que ele ficara, mais um pouco e ele não teria conseguido resistir mais. Suspirou culpado. Ele não queria que Kagome achasse que ele não a desejava. Ele aliás a desejava o tempo todo! Fosse dormindo, fosse acordado, ele a desejava em qualquer parte... Como ela poderia pensar que fora desprezada por ele?

- Acho que precisava mostrar a ela, Inuyasha. – falou o monge como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

- Mas... como, Miroku? – perguntou o hanyou colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Eu sou louco por ela... eu a quero... mas tenho medo de machucá-la! – confessou por fim. – Sou um meio-youkai, e se não conseguir me controlar na hora? E se eu a machucar?

Colocou a mão no ombro do amigo compreendendo, e uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.

- Já sei! – exclamou de repente. – Já sei como você pode fazer a senhorita Kagome voltar ao normal! – e antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta do hanyou, saiu puxando-o pelo manto vermelho. – Tive uma grande idéia que vai dar certo!

- Olha lá, Miroku! – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de ser obrigado a entrar na casa do monge.

- Confie em mim! Não tem como dar errado!

_Onde eu ouvi isso antes?_, pensou Inuyasha enquanto era arrastado por Miroku até o quarto do casal. Não chegou a pensar numa resposta para sua pergunta mental, pois logo seria cravado de dicas e conselhos do amigo, que explicava o seu "brilhante plano" de como reconquistar Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oiii gente! FELIZ ANO NOVO!_

_Obrigada pelos reviews!_

_Muito obrigada mesmo de coração! Que bom que estão gostando da minha fic *_* Fiquei muito feliz com todos os reviews! Por isso, resolvi postar mais cedo o capítulo 3._

_Por favor não me matem com as continuações... a fic está tomando rumos que nem eu esperava... Aliás essa fic tem me surpreendido muito mesmo. Bem não vou contar ainda... Mas os próximos capítulos prometem surpresas! Espero que gostem!_

_Então... ao capítulo! Mandem reviews elogiando, criticando, ou dizendo qualquer coisa sobre a fanfic *_* Fico sempre feliz em ver o que estão achando._

_Beijos_

Cap. 3

_Aquele idiota!_, pensou enquanto colhia as ervas que Kaede havia lhe pedido. _Aquele maldito Inuyasha! Aquele... hunf!_ Bufou jogando tudo no pote de qualquer maneira. Estava com raiva, magoada, chateada... tudo por culpa dele! _Aquele baka!_ Mas ele iria ver! Ah, se iria! Ela não falaria mais com ele, não iria mais se importar, não...

- Kagome! – ouviu Inuyasha a chamando e deixou cair o pote de barro das mãos.

_Droga! Por que tenho que ficar dessa forma quando ouço sua voz?_, pensou se abaixando.

- Kagome! Não me ouviu? Estou falando com você! – disse o meio-youkai grosseiramente, e como resposta só recebeu silêncio.

Deveria estar louco quando concordou com a idéia maluca de Miroku.

_Flash Back_

_ - Você precisa fazer com que ela fique feliz, Inuyasha! – falou o monge assim que entraram no quarto. – Precisa fazer com que ela se sinta amada, entendeu?_

_ - Mas ela já sabe que eu a amo! – exclamou com cara de poucos amigos._

_ - Sabe? – perguntou Miroku olhando com cara de deboche. – Então prefirir dormir ao relento quando ela estava com uma camisola sem nada por baixo, e ainda por cima falar quando ela estava chateada, que está cansado de ir atrás dela, deve deixar bem claro que você a ama, né? Nossa... muito convincente, não acha? – sorriu ironicamente. – Acho que vou testar isso com a Sango, sabia? Será que funciona com ela também?_

_ - Para de me irritar, Miroku! – quase gritou o hanyou controlando a vontade de socar o amigo. – Já entendi que foi horrívelm, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Eu quero... – engoliu as palavras "fazer amor com ela". Miroku não precisava ouvir isso. – Mas tenho medo de machucá-la._

_ - O seu medo a está machucando muito mais do que você imagina. – retorquiu o jovem de cabelos negros, e o meio-youkai teve que concordar._

_ Realmente, Kagome não tinha sorrido desde aquela noite, e isso, sem contar que ela o estava evitando abertamente. Sim, o seu medo a estava afastando e magoando. Mas então, como reverter aquilo?_

_ - Precisa fazer com que ela volte a se sentir feliz com você, e depois... mostrar que seu desejo é tão grande quanto o dela! – falou Miroku observando o hanyou._

_ - E como faço isso? – perguntou por fim, rendendo-se completamente._

_ - Eu já pensei em tudo, Inuyasha! – falou o monge com um sorriso maroto. – Você vai fazer uma surpresa para a senhorita Kagome._

_ - Uma surpresa?_

_ - Sim! Vai levá-la onde ela mais quer ir agora! – continuou o monge._

_ - E onde é isso? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso e como resposta recebeu o sorriso maligno de Miroku. – Não! Não! Não! Eu não vou levá-la..._

_ Fim do Flash Back_

- Vou levá-la para a sua Era, Kagome! – falou tentando ser mais delicado dessa vez.

Pela primeira vez em dois dias recebeu um olhar curioso da humana, o que o deixou mais tranqüilo. _Talvez a idéia de Miroku funcione..._

- Eu sei que você sente saudade de todos lá... – continuou, dizendo tudo que o monge havia lhe dito. – E, já está mesmo enjoativo ficar aqui... – falou ele, às vezes olhando para ela que permanecia quieta, mas sem aquela raiva de antes. – E também, tem aquele negócio de Natal...

- Natal... – ouviu Kagome balbuciar com um pequeno sorriso, e percebeu que estava acertando.

- Você sempre me falou disso... disse que gostava, e eu queria conhecer... – a observou um pouco mais. – Gostaria de passar esse tal de Natal na casa da sua mãe, Kagome?

A moça olhou para longe quieta. Passar o Natal com a sua família? Fazia um ano que não os via, seria bom encontrá-los no Natal.

- Eu... – balbuciou Inuyasha. – Nunca tive um Natal, você poderia me mostrar... – a viu olhá-lo surpresa. – Quer dizer, se quiser que eu vá...

- Você nunca teve uma noite de Natal, Inuyasha? – perguntou saindo de sua cúpula de silêncio absoluto.

O meio-youkai sorriu ao ouvir o som daquela voz e estranhamente sentiu seu corpo vibrar com aquilo.

- Nunca... – foi a resposta.

- Nossa! – ela exclamou e sorriu. – Então você iria adorar o Natal lá em casa!

A súbita volta da animação de Kagome fez o jovem de cabelos prateados sentir o coração se aquecer. _Aquela idéia do Miroku está funcionando afinal!_

- Então... você quer ir? – perguntou porém, ainda incerto de que ela estava voltando ao normal.

- Claro! – ela exclamou se levantando e dando um genuíno sorriso estilo "Kagome". – Eu adoro o Natal!

Suspirou aliviado, encostando a cabeça na árvore, e pensando que talvez não precisasse de muito para fazê-la voltar ao normal.

- Mas não pense que só por isso, vamos voltar a nos falar normalmente! – disse Kagome começando a se afastar.

O quê? Pensou correndo atrás dela.

- Mas, Kagome!

- Não! – ela disse se virando. – Eu vou com você porque... – parou começando a ficar sem jeito. – Bem... eu vou com você porque você nunca teve um Natal, e eu quero que você veja como é... E porque sinto saudades da minha família! Mas nós, nós... – sentiu uma dor no peito ao se lembrar de como fora rejeitada. A cena dele saindo dizendo que preferia dormir fora, mesmo depois de toda aquela... de tudo que ela fizera... _Depois de eu me oferecer... e você me rejeitar_, pensou sentindo as lágrimas começando a surgir. – Nós...nós...- _acho que nós nunca existimos para você, Inuyasha..._

Não terminou de falar, pois antes que demonstrasse o quanto estava magoada, resolveu sair dali. Já não estava mais agüentando ficar encarando aquele que tanto amava. _Eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim, Inuyasha... Se você não me quer, tudo bem, eu vou aprender a não me importar com isso..._, pensava enquanto corria para longe.

_Ótimo!_, pensou Inuyasha bufando. _Voltamos à estaca zero!_ Começou a caminhar até a floresta. Droga, quando pensara que tudo estava voltando ao normal...

"_- Mas não pense que só por isso, vamos voltar a nos falar como antes!"_

Lembrou enquanto chutava um tronco qualquer.

_"- Mas, Kagome!_

_ - Não!... Eu vou com você porque... Bem... eu vou com você porque você nunca teve um Natal, e eu quero que você veja como é... E porque sinto saudades da minha família!"_

Socou uma árvore, recordando cada palavra dita por Kagome, e arregalou os olhos com o primeiro motivo que ela lhe falara. _Bem... eu vou com você porque você nunca teve um Natal, e eu quero que você veja como é..._ Espera! Ela tinha se importado primeiro com ele? Seu sorriso começou a aparecer enquanto sua mão jazia encostada no tronco da árvore, onde tinha batido. Ela tinha mesmo se importado com ele, mesmo depois de tudo... _Talvez eu ainda tenha uma chance, como disse Miroku..._

_Flash Back_

_ - Vai ser difícil. – falou o monge por fim. – Ela ainda deve estar muito chateada e, acredito que mesmo você fazendo tudo que eu disse, vai demorar para a senhora Kagome voltar ao normal. Mas eu acho que você ainda tem chance, Inuyasha._

_ - Como sabe? – perguntou o hanyou._

_ - Porque ela ainda se preocupa com você. Vamos, Inuyasha, você conhece a senhorita Kagome! Enquanto ela se preocupar com você, ainda há chance... – continuou o monge. – Mas tudo vai depender de você, Inuyasha. Meu plano é só uma ajuda. Mas só você pode trazê-la de volta... sempre..._

_ Não respondeu a esse comentário. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer para trazer o sorriso de Kagome de volta. Talvez não compreendesse ainda completamente o que Miroku dissera, mas iria tentar. Sempre iria atrás de Kagome, onde quer que ela fosse._

_ Fim do Flash Back_


	4. Chapter 4

_Gente! Primeira postagem do ano! _

_Obrigada por todos os reviews !_

_Gente!_

_A fic não está saindo da maneira como foi planejada aushuashuas ela está me dando uma surra! Tudo que eu planejei parece que veio do avesso, então... espero que não me matem!_

_Coisas inusitadas estão para acontecer, por isso espero que gostem... _

_Por favor comentem! Eu adoro saber o que estão achando e se preparem... personagem criado por mim aparecerá no cap. 6._

_Bem... chega chega... Falei muito já!_

_Boa leitura para todos!_

Cap. 4

- Sango, eu não quero... – falou Kagome empurrando o pacote que a amiga lhe estendia.

A caçadora de youkais a olhou preocupada, mas sorriu. Tinha preparado um embrulho especial para a ida de Kagome para a outra Era. Um pacote que talvez lhe trouxesse sorte.

- Vamos, Kagome! – falou Sango dando um sorriso reconfortante para a outra. – Quem sabe você não tem uma surpresa com isso? Eu fiz com tanto carinho... – completou, fazendo aquela carinha que sempre deixava a amiga derretida.

- Mas, Sango... – suspirou Kagome. – Eu estou cansada... Eu não quero mais tentar...

- Como assim, não quer mais tentar? – perguntou a caçadora a olhando atentamente. – Você sabe que Inuyasha é louco por você!

- Será mesmo? – perguntou em dúvida. – Eu não sei... não sei mais... ele me _rejeitou_, Sango! E eu fiz tudo que você falou, eu... eu o provoquei de todas as formas, mesmo assim ele preferiu dormir ao relento do que... – engoliu as palavras. Era tão humilhante, tão incrivelmente humilhante. Estava tentando há tanto tempo, tantos dias... sempre preparando algo, sempre se arrumando só para que ele a olhasse um pouco mais.

- Mas, Kagome! Talvez ele só seja tímido... – tentou defender Sango. – E quem sabe se não teria dado certo? Você não tentou mais, e nem esperou muito naquela noite também! Lembra? Você jogou um pote em cima dele.

- Queria ver sua reação se o Miroku te deixasse para dormir do lado de fora. – resmungou irritada. – Faz um ano, Sango! Um ano que estamos juntos e mal nos beijamos...

- Mas você mesmo disse que ele te olha como se quisesse te devorar... – replicou a outra sorrindo maliciosa.

Kagome corou como nunca e olhou para o outro lado.

- Acho que eu estava enganada... – balbuciou sentindo uma grande tristeza.

- Não seja ridícula, Kagome! – exclamou Sango olhando atentamente para a amiga. – Inuyasha te adora! Precisava ver como ele ficou quando você ficou na outra Era por 3 anos. Ele praticamente só respondia "Sim e Não". Dá para ver nos olhos dele que ele te adora!

- Então por que quando eu tento ele se afasta? – perguntou Kagome magoada. – Chega de humilhação, Sango! – as lágrimas começavam a voltar. – Às vezes me acho uma... uma qualquer... – essa última frase saiu tão baixa que por pouco Sango não conseguiu ouvi-la. – Acho que ele não sente... o mesmo que eu... eu devo ser uma... uma... – engoliu as palavras com dificuldade. _Uma substituta da Kikyo,_ era o que iria dizer, mas se segurou.

Por mais que tentasse não se comparar à sacerdotisa, era impossível deixar de pensar isso. No início pensava que era especial e única. Inuyasha a amava de maneira diferente e isso a deixava feliz, mas desde que seu corpo começara a responder de uma forma mais intensa à voz dele, ao sorriso dele, e vendo o quanto ele se esquivava, não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez ela fosse um alívio para o amor verdadeiro do meio-youkai.

- Você acha que ele amaria Kikyo dessa forma? – perguntou Sango percebendo o teor dos pensamentos da amiga.

Kagome suspirou cansada.

- Eu tento de todas as forças não pensar nisso. – confessou encostando a cabeça na parede. – Mas não consigo... eu... lembro de quanto a Kikyo morreu, da dor que eu vi nos olhos dele... Aquilo era o amor mais verdadeiro que eu já vira... eu...

_Acho que ele nunca olhou assim para mim_, pensou abaixando a cabeça.

- Kagome... – sussurrou Sango a abraçando.

- Eu estou forçando a barra, Sango. – balbuciou se deixando abraçar. – Eu não consigo ficar longe dele, nunca consegui... mas estou forçando...

- Não, não está! Você só está mostrando a ele que você também é importante. – falou a caçadora, enquanto ouvia os soluços da outra.

- Não! Eu só estou mostrando o quanto de vulgar eu sou! – exclamou Kagome saindo do abraço. – Mas se ele não me quer! Se ele não me ama! Se ele... se eu sou apenas um alento, uma substituição, então eu prefiro acabar com isso agora... Não vou me humilhar mais desse jeito... não vou... – um soluço alto escapou e ela saiu correndo da casa da caçadora de youkais, enquanto Miroku, que tudo ouvira, escondia-se para quem nem ela e nem sua esposa o notassem.

- Tem certeza que ela disse isso, Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha com um olhar arrasado.

- Tenho, Inuyasha. – falou o monge preocupado. – A coisa é pior do que eu pensei.

- Droga! – exclamou o meio-youkai dando um soco no chão. – Eu não pensei que ela se sentia assim...

- Nós nunca sabemos ao certo o que as mulheres sentem... – falou Miroku concordando.

- Mas pensar que ela é uma mera substituição da Kikyo... Isso já é demais! – continuou o outro com raiva.

- Eu sei... mas, Inuyasha... Talvez ela tenha razão...

- O QUÊ? – gritou o hanyou com os olhos arregalados.

- Quero dizer... – consertou o monge vendo a veia do amigo surgir na testa. – Talvez se víssemos pelo olhar dela, ela tenha razão... – continuou Miroku. – Você amou muito a Kikyo e sempre deixou a senhorita Kagome sozinha para procurá-la. Quando ela morreu, você ficou um tempo distante, e ela teve que suportar sozinha. Mesmo assim, ela nunca te abandonou. – Inuyasha começava a sentir o peso daquelas palavras. – Depois vocês ficaram juntos, mas nas primeiras tentativas de uma intimidade maior, você recuou... acho que posso entender o medo dela.

Suspirou pesadamente. Miroku estava certo, o que Kagome estava sentindo tinha fundamento, apesar de ele discordar completamente. Ele amara muito Kikyo. Ela fora sem primeiro amor e ambos sofreram muito na vida. Mas Kagome fez o mais difícil. Kagome juntara todos os pedaços de um Inuyasha partido e acabado, e diferente de Kikyo, ela realmente conseguira fazer com que seu lado bom prevalecesse.

- Terei que provar que ela está errada... – balbuciou por fim.

- Então sugiro que corra, Inuyasha! – comentou Miroku apontando para a janela.

- Ué... por quê? – perguntou olhando para onde o monge apontava.

- Porque ela parece que já está partindo... – foi tudo que conseguiu ouvir antes de sentir suas pernas começarem a correr.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bem gente! Desculpa a demora para postar! É que eu estou meio atrapalhada essas semanas aushaushaushuas ^^ Obrigada por todos os reviewssssssssssssssssssss_

__ E vamos para o cap. 5!_

_Aqui eu quero pedir a vocês que ouçam a música que coloquei no meio da música! É importante, muito importante, muito importante MESMO que ouçam enquanto está passando a letra, para que o clima fique exatamente como planejei. Eu tentei colocar o link da música – mas só consegui do youtube... por isso pode ficar pesado para alguns. Se isso acontecer, por favor, procurem a música Gomenasai (t.A.T.u)_

_É muito importante mesmo! Vale à pena!_

_Então era isso... ESPERO REVIEWS ANSIOSAMENTE! _

_Beijos para todos e ótimo dia! Próximo capítulo, talvez amanhã, talvez na segunda!_

_Até lá então!_

Cap. 5

Sentiu algo estranho no peito enquanto via a alguns metros Kagome pedalando com toda a força a bicicleta, com a mochila nas costas.

No momento em que Miroku falou, não entendeu direito. Apenas sentiu uma fisgada no peito e correu. Como ela estava partindo? Eles não iriam juntos para a outra Era? E antes que seus pensamentos estivessem completamente formulados, já estava correndo atrás dela como um louco.

- KAGOME! – gritou quando a viu descer correndo da bicicleta. – KAGOME!

A humana não parou, mesmo ouvindo os gritos do hanyou, continuando a correr até a entrada do poço. Estava cansada, estava magoada, estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo, e principalmente, estava confusa. Uma parte de si mesma pedia para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e outra implorava para sair dali o quanto antes. Teria escolhido a segunda se uma mão não a tivesse impedido

Inuyasha a fez se virar, tentando ser o mais delicado possível, coisa que era muito raro nele. E ao encarar aqueles olhos vermelhos sentiu uma dor inesplicável.

- Kagome... – sussurrou vendo o rosto dela esgotado e triste.

- Me solte! – ela falou tentando manter a voz firme, sem sucesso.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem. – Você não ia comigo para a outra Era?

- Mudei de idéia... – sua voz quase não saiu e ela se virou de costas para ele.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que um suspiro esgotado escapou dos lábios da humana.

- Eu sei que posso estar sendo uma idiota... – começou Kagome sem se virar. – Aliás, eu estou sendo idiota desde que cheguei aqui pela primeira vez...

Outro suspiro saiu daqueles lábios e o vento passou pelos seus cabelos, deixando que Inuyasha saboreasse aquele cheiro doce que ele tanto amava.

- Quando cheguei aqui e te encontrei selado naquela árvore, eu não sabia que iria me apaixonar perdidamente por você... – ela continuou. – Nem que eu iria sofrer tanto... – essas palavras saíram com um peso que machucou o hanyou, ele, porém, nada disse, deixando que ela continuasse. – Eu não sabia que era a reencarnação de Kikyo, nem que você a amava, mas quando descobri, isso não me importou na hora...

Mais um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios, enquanto tentava inutilmente conter aquele sentimento de vazio que a dominava.

- ... depois fomos passando mais tempos juntos e eu... não consegui mais fugir desse sentimento. – sua voz começou a embargar, mas permaneceu falando. – Kikyo voltou e com ela os seus sentimentos, Inuyasha, e eu sabia que não poderia competir com ela. Mesmo assim... – Kagome se virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos completamente turvados pelas lágrimas. – Mesmo assim eu fiquei... Não consegui me afastar de você e te deixar livre...

Inuyasha encarou aquele olhar e teve vontade de aplacar o sofrimento estampado nele, mas pela primeira vez percebeu que nunca conseguiria isso. O passado não poderia ser mudado, e ele sabia que era essa a verdade.

Kagome olhou para o horizonte por um minuto. De repente tudo que fora escondido sob uma máscara de compreensão e força, estava ruindo diante dela. Mas aquilo precisava ser dito... mesmo que causasse o fim... _O nosso fim..._, pensou com tristeza. Talvez nunca conseguisse viver sabendo que era apenas uma sombra de Kikyo. _Kikyo... acho que você deveria ter vivido, e não eu..._

- Sabe, Inuyasha... – continuou ela depois de um minuto em silêncio. - Quando ela morreu, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido... - ouviu o coração acelerado de Kagome e sentiu seu próprio coração começar a bater mais forte, como se estivesse sendo esmagado. - Era tão injusto... Eu estava viva e ela tinha ido para sempre. Sabe... – ela enxugou os olhos, sem desviar, contudo, dos dele. – Se eu pudesse...teria dado a minha vida pela Kikyo.

- Kagome... – balbuciou chocado pelas palavras da humana.

Sentiu sua própria respiração falhar nesse momento. O que ela estava dizendo? _Sua vida pela Kikyo..._, repetiu em pensamento enquanto via a certeza nos olhos da humana. Não sabia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo errado, muito errado... Mas não conseguia pará-la. Não sabia o que dizer... de repente percebia que tudo estava fora de controle, e tinha uma mau pressentimento quanto a isso.

- Sim, eu teria, Inuyasha. – ela continuou. – Porque eu sei que você a amava mais do que a mim.

- Não... – ouviu Inuyasha balbuciar, mas não deu atenção.

- Eu não estou competindo. – ela explicou e ele ficou quieto. – Estou apenas vendo os fatos. Você a amou mais do que a qualquer pessoa, e eu não vou competir com isso. Eu só achei que poderia ter um espaço no seu coração, um espaço só meu... Mas...

- Você tem, Kagome! – ele exclamou já desesperado. – Você tem! Você tem!

- NÃO! – gritou Kagome irritada e ferida. – Não... o que eu tenho foi o que sobrou de um espaço vazio que ficou aí no seu peito!

Aquelas palavras entraram como uma espada cortando tudo, e Inuyasha sentiu as próprias lágrimas começando a aparecer. Estava perdendo tudo... Estava perdendo Kagome... Não poderia deixar isso acontecer... Então por que se sentia tão fraco?

- Hoje eu vejo isso! – ouviu-a dizer sem parar, enquanto sua cabeça doía e sua mente fervilhava. - Eu tomei o lugar dela! Eu fiquei com seus poderes, eu fiquei com seu posto de sacerdotisa, fiquei com suas roupas... – Kagome continuou explodindo. – Eu apenas tomei o lugar dela!

- NÃO! VOCÊ NUNCA PODERIA TOMAR O LUGAR DA KIKYO! – gritou Inuyasha sem pensar enquanto via o poder das próprias palavras. Arregalou os olhos tomando consciência do que tinha dito. – Não... quero dizer... Kagome...

O choque de Kagome era quase palpável. Seus olhos eram uma mistura de dor, ressentimento e compreensão. De repente estar ali não fazia mais sentido... Fechou os olhos por um momento, e sentiu seus ombros caírem à medida que a verdade pesava cada vez mais sobre eles.

- É... – concordou ela num sussurro. Não conseguia dizer mais nada depois daquilo.

- Não... Kagome... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela o impediu. Suas lágrimas já não conseguiam ser contidas...

- Foi um erro... Inuyasha... – balbuciou, os olhos escondidos pela franja. – Desculpa por... por tudo...

_(coloquem o www youtube - pq não estou conseguindo anexar no capítulo + a essa extrensão) _

**_.com/watch?v=96MqbYld76o_**

_**t. A. T. u**__ (Gomenasai – Desculpe-me)_

_g__What I thou__ht wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
_

_**O que eu pensei que não era meu  
Na luz  
Era um tipo unico  
de pérola preciosa  
**_

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

_**Quando eu quis chorar  
Eu não pude  
pois não estava autorizada **_

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
_

_**Desculpe-me por tudo  
desculpe-me,eu sei que te decepcionei  
desculpe-me até o fim  
Eu nunca precisei de um amigo  
como eu preciso agora **_

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain  
_

_**O que eu pensei não era tudo  
tão inocente  
Era uma boneca delicada  
de porcelana  
**_

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself _

_**Quando eu quis ligar  
E pedir sua ajuda  
Eu me contive  
**_

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
_

_**Desculpe-me por tudo  
desculpe-me,eu sei que te decepcionei  
desculpe-me até o fim  
Eu nunca precisei de um amigo  
como eu preciso agora **_

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege _

_**O que eu pensei que era um sonho  
Uma miragem  
Era tão real quanto parecia  
Um privilégio **_

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away _

_**Quando eu quis te contar  
Eu cometi um erro  
Eu me afastei **_

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now _

_**Desculpe-me por tudo  
desculpe-me, desculpe-me  
Eu nunca precisei de um amigo  
Como eu preciso agora **_

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai,Gomenasai  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now _

_**Desculpe-me, eu te decepcionei  
desculpe-me, desculpe-me  
desculpe-me ate o fim  
eu nunca precisei de um amigo  
como eu preciso agora **_

- Desculpe por... por tudo... principalmente... pela minha tentativa patética e vulgar de... – Kagome não conseguiu continuar, os soluços se interpuseram entre suas palavras e a sua dor, e ela subiu no poço, jogando-se nele sem esperar mais.

- KAGOME! – gritou Inuyasha com todas as forças tentando ir atrás dela. – KAGOME!

Inútil. A passagem tinha se fechado e ele havia ficado para trás.

- Por favor... – sussurrou ele chorando. – Por favor... Não... não posso perdê-la... Por favor... Por favor... – _Por favor... Kagome... eu ia te dizer... que você nunca tomaria o lugar de Kikyo, porque... você é a única... que tem o meu coração inteiramente... Não a Kikyo... Por favor... _ – Por favor... por favor... – continuou repetindo sentindo as pernas perdendo a força. – Alguém... por favor... eu preciso de você... KAGOME!


	6. Chapter 6

_Oii genteeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Desculpa pela superrrrrrrrrr demora p/ postar esse capítuloo! Ele jah estava escrito, mas sério... tive muitos problemas pessoais e não tive motivação p continuar postandoo_

_Por causa disso vou postar 2 capítulosss d uma vezzz_

_Espero q gostemmmmmmmmmmm_

_Obrigadaaaaa pelos mto msmmmmmmmm_

_Beijossss_

Cap. 6

Uma luz azulada vinda do poço o envolveu completamente. Começou a ouvir diferentes vozes, e a ver muitas imagens em conjunto. Tentou prestar atenção no que estavam dizendo e se surpreendeu em ouvir a voz da mãe de Kagome ao longe.

- Filha! O que aconteceu? – a ouviu perguntando.

- Mana! Mana! – chamou Souta enquanto escutava um choroso "Me deixem!" de Kagome.

_Kagome... _tentou chamá-la, mas sua voz não saía. O que estava acontecendo?

_- Ela não pode te ouvir. _– falou uma garotinha ao seu lado._ – Ninguém pode te ver ou ouvir aqui. Só eu._

_- Quê? _– perguntou observando melhor a menina ao seu lado. Tinha longos cabelos escuros e olhos dourados. Parecia ter uns 10 anos. Seu sorriso era vivo e alegre, e estranhamente causava uma sensação de conforto e felicidade. Uma estranha sensação de que a conhecia de algum lugar..._ – E quem é você, pirralha?_

_ - Sabia que é feio chamar as pessoas assim? _– falou a garota fazendo uma careta e olhando chateada para ele. Estranhamente aquele olhar o lembrava alguém..._ – Meu nome é Chihiro, e eu vim te fazer um favor do céu. _

_- E por acaso eu pedi favor aos céus? _– perguntou Inuyasha de mau humor, enquanto tentava sair daquele lugar. Aliás, onde estava mesmo? Parecia que estava voando por cima da casa de Kagome. _– Ei pirralha! Como se desse aqui?_

_ - Você não tem mesmo educação, não é?_ – ela perguntou dando um estalo com os dedos, e eles pousaram em cima do tronco da árvore perto do quarto de Kagome. Quer dizer, ela pousou. Ele caiu de cara no tronco e ficou xingando por alguns minutos, até notar onde estava. _– Eu espero que mamãe consiga mudar esse seu gênio antes de eu nascer, pai._ – falou a garotinha de repente, captando a total atenção do hanyou.

Inuyasha a olhou sem entender e depois arregalou os olhos. Como assim "pai"? Olhou melhor para a menina e percebeu algumas semelhanças... Mas não eram tantas, ela era mais parecida com...

_- É! Eu sei que sou mais parecida com a mamãe! E ela não é linda? _– perguntou Chihiro apontando para a janela de Kagome. _– Sabe... eu já teria nascido se você não atrapalhasse tanto, pai. Você está sendo bem difícil, sabia?_

Aquilo era um choque. Um choque não, aquilo nem tinha como definir. Olhou para a menina e para Kagome deitada na cama, com o rosto coberto pelo travesseiro. Elas se pareciam muito, era verdade, mas... ele ... e ela...? Pai?

_- Ei! Você me ouviu? _– perguntou a garotinha se aproximando.

_ - Você é minha filha?_ – perguntou meio abobalhado não conseguindo esconder o sorriso que aparecera no seu rosto.

A menina revirou os olhos.

_- Não... acho que sou filha da árvore! Ei! Acorda! Por que eu te chamaria de pai, hein, pai?_ – perguntou ela dando um sorriso brincalhão._ – Será que é tão difícil me imaginar como filha?_

_ Com esse gênio, não!_ Quase gritou Inuyasha balançando a cabeça e Chihiro riu. Ela olhou melhor para o seu futuro pai. Era um homem bonito, sua mãe tinha escolhido muito bem. Mas do jeito que ele era grosso... Realmente as coisas poderiam ser difíceis. Esperava que ele a ajudasse a consertar os problemas que ele mesmo criara, antes que ela não pudesse mais nascer. Nunca pensara que vir à Terra seria tão complicado. Lembrou-se do que uma moça muito parecida com a sua mãe lhe dissera no céu.

_Flash Back_

_ Uma linda mulher de cabelos negros, e uma estranha roupa antiga, talvez de sacerdotisa, aproximou-se sorrindo._

_ - Você parece ansiosa. – falou ela se sentando ao seu lado._

_ - Papai está criando problemas. – comentou a garotinha suspirando, olhando a briga de sua mãe e seu pai através do reflexo em um lago. – Ele é muito complicado... _

_ Ouviu a risada delicada da moça, e sentiu seu rosto corar._

_ - Não se aborreça. – falou ela sorrindo. – Mas tem razão, seu pai é realmente complicado..._

_ - Você conhece ele? – perguntou a garotinha se virando para encarar a linda moça que sorria._

_ - Bem mais do que imagina. E à sua mãe também. – ela falou mantendo aquele sorriso calmo no rosto. – Eu os conheço há muito tempo._

_ - E eles são sempre assim? – perguntou Chihiro já desesperada._

_ - Bem... talvez não fossem... mas o destino não foi muito fácil conosco. – ela falou se incluindo com um olhar triste. – Mas me chamo Kikyo. Qual o seu nome?_

_ - Chihiro. – ela falou sorrindo. – Mas, como conhece meus pais?_

_ - Digamos que é meio complicado... – ela falou carinhosamente. – E por que você anda tão aborrecida?_

_ Emburrou a cara. Por quê? Porque nunca iria nascer se seu pai baka não parasse de brigar com a sua mãe._

_ - Porque papai perde muito tempo discutindo com a mamãe. – falou irritada. – E eu preciso nascer logo... e não consigo._

_ Kikyo alargou o sorriso e pegou a mão da menina._

_ - Então, por que não damos uma mãozinha a eles? – ela falou com carinho._

_ - Como? – perguntou sem entender, e como resposta recebeu uma piscada de olho da moça Kikyo._

_ - Vou te mostrar..._

_ Fim do Flash Back_

_- Eu vim ajudar você com a mamãe, porque se depender de você, não vou nascer nunca! _– falou carrancuda.

Sentiu seu rosto queimar. Aquilo não estava acontecendo! Até sua filha estava cobrando uma atitude dele! _Kami-sama, devo estar sendo um homem péssimo mesmo! Até minha filha, que ainda não nasceu, está querendo que eu... _Ficou ainda mais vermelho, mas ao contrário do que aconteceria na frente de Miroku, a menina não entendeu a causa do súbito constrangimento de seu pai. Deu de ombros então e o puxou pela mão.

_- Precisamos fazer mamãe voltar, pai! E só você pode fazer isso. Por isso estou aqui! _– ela falou confiante._ – Eu vim te ajudar a reconquistar a mamãe!_

-_ E como vou fazer isso? Ela acabou de..._

_ - Eu sei, eu vi! _– falou antes que o meio-youkai terminasse a frase.

-_ Você viu? Como você viu?_ – perguntou o hanyou com os olhos arregalados.

_- Eu estou observando vocês há muito tempo, e vi quando vocês começaram a brigar feio. Eu quero nascer sabe, pai? E por isso eu vim! Porque do jeito que está, tá meio difícil disso acontecer!_ – continuou a garotinha olhando para Inuyasha. A confusão do seu pai a fez rir, e ela pensou como seria engraçado viver ao lado daquele casal tão estranho. Talvez fosse muito interessante._ – Bem, vamos logo, então! Não temos muito tempo!_

Puxou Inuyasha pela mão e começaram a se aproximar da janela de Kagome. Mas o meio-youkai estava confuso, estava... chateado consigo mesmo. Será que seria certo tirar Kagome de sua Era... Depois de tudo que ela dissera, talvez fosse melhor eles ficarem separados. Olhou para sua futura filha, e sentiu uma dor enorme, talvez pelo medo de nunca poder sentir o prazer de ser pai.

_- O que foi, pai?_ – perguntou a menina sem entender._ – Já não disse que não temos muito tempo?_

_ - E se não der certo?_ – perguntou Inuyasha sem jeito. Há quanto tempo não ficava tão cheio de dúvidas, tão cheio de medo?

Viu a menina balançar a cabeça negativamente e suspirar.

_- Sabe, pai... _– ela falou apontando para a janela. Do outro lado, deitada na cama, Kagome dormia, cansada demais de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas em seu rosto era possível ver o sofrimento de se sentir só e sem aquilo que mais queria no mundo... ELE._ – Eu não entendo porque é tão complicado, pai. Mas quando olho pra mamãe, vejo que tudo poderia ser mais fácil. Por acaso não ama mais a mamãe?_

Lembrou de Miroku ao ouvir as palavras da garotinha "_Mas tudo vai depender de você, Inuyasha. Meu plano é só uma ajuda. Mas só você pode trazê-la de volta... sempre..."_. Olhou novamente para sua futura filha e deu um sorriso, pequeno mais ainda um sorriso. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo sempre tudo errado mesmo. Era um idiota, afinal! _Sempre fora, não é?_

_- Então? _– perguntou a pequena, pousando com ele na janela. _– Mamãe vai ficar feliz de te ver, pai!_ – abriu a janela deixando que o ar frio entrasse e que a passagem ficasse à disposição do meio-youkai.

Sentiu o coração falhar por um momento. Quando fora a última vez que se sentira tão nervoso? Olhou para o pequeno quarto, mal iluminado pela noite de inverno, já imaginando como seria ver aquele sorriso de novo. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em entrar no quarto, ouviu Kagome se mexer inquieta. Ficou em silêncio, observando, enquanto a jovem de cabelos negros se sentava na cama.

- Droga! – exclamou a humana, colocando as mãos na cabeça. _Não consigo tirá-lo da minha mente! Não consigo esquecê-lo! Droga! Por que isso tudo está acontecendo?_

Olhou para a cômoda perto da cama e viu o pingente de ouro que dera a Inuyasha certa vez. (Cena do filme 2 de Inuyasha) Pegou-o com cuidado e o abriu. Tinha a forma de um coração e dentro dele a foto dos dois, um em cada lado.

_Sempre fazendo careta..._, pensou carinhosamente observando a foto dele. _Sempre fazendo careta por estar comigo..._, pensou em seguida com um olhar triste, jogando o pingente no chão, e deixando-o aberto ali como algo sem valor.

Suspirou pesadamente e se levantou. Sua família estava preocupada com ela. Todos queriam saber o que havia acontecido, mas como dizer o que sentia de verdade? Primeiro, aquela situação já se transformara em rotina. Há quanto tempo Kagome não voltava para a sua Era por estar magoada com Inuyasha? E segundo, seria extremamente embaraçoso contar o motivo daquela mágoa. Na realidade, sua mágoa não se resumia apenas à rejeição, mas principalmente ao fato de finalmente ter certeza de que nunca significara alguma coisa para o meio-youkai.

"_- NÃO! VOCÊ NUNCA PODERIA TOMAR O LUGAR DA KIKYO!"_

Lembrou-se das palavras do hanyou. _É... ele está certo, eu nunca poderia tomar o lugar dela, porque eu não sou a Kikyo..._ Deixou-se ficar com aquele último pensamento, quando subitamente sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair, de andar um pouco.

_- Chihiro... _– ouviu uma voz feminina falando de trás da árvore. Virou-se e avistou uma moça de longos cabelos negros lhe chamando. Concordou com a cabeça, e desapareceu.

- O que ela está fazendo? – perguntou Inuyasha à menina, mas ao olhar para o lado percebeu que não tinha ninguém lá. _Mas o quê?_, pensou confuso.

Colocou um casaco e saiu do quarto. Estranha aquela vontade de sair de casa daquele jeito, sem aviso, sem nem ter pensado nisso. _Mas o que importa? Não estou conseguindo dormir mesmo..._

Ao passar pela sala notou um bilhete na mesa e um prato de comida ao lado. Parou e o pegou. Era a letra de sua mãe.

_Querida,_

_ Espero que esteja bem. Você chegou tão triste que não tive coragem de chamá-la para a ceia. Seu avô e Souta estão preocupados... Mas descanse e não fique se culpando._

_ Deixei um prato para você. Eu sei que não é o melhor em uma noite de Natal, mas eu entendo que queira ficar sozinha. Pelo menos coma alguma coisa, querida. Quando quiser, saiba que estarei sempre aqui._

_ Com carinho_

_ Mamãe_

- Natal... – sussurrou tristemente. _Hoje era noite de Natal e tudo o que fiz foi chorar no quarto... Que filha horrível estou me tornando!_, pensou enquanto relia as últimas palavras "Quando quiser saiba que estarei sempre aqui". Sim, ela sempre teria sua mãe para apoiá-la, assim como seu avô e seu irmão. Sorriu passando a mão nos olhos, ainda um pouco úmidos de tanto chorar. Comeu alguma coisa do prato, e saiu.

A noite estava fria e calma. Tudo coberto de neve. _Um típico inverno em Tókio_, pensou enquanto calçava as botas.

Começou a andar pela rua. Estava tudo muito silencioso..._ Também há essa hora!_, pensou inspirando o ar frio. Apesar disso, aquele silêncio lhe confortava... Era como um descanso para o turbilhão de sentimentos que a dominava desde que voltara da outra Era.

Foi quando avistou um lago ao longe...

_Estranho... Nunca vi um lago por ali._ Aproximou-se um pouco para ver melhor. Não era grande o lago, mas era estranho nunca ter reparado nele antes. _Será que passei tanto tempo na outra Era, que me esqueci que tinha um lago por aqui?_, perguntou-se enquanto chegava mais perto.

Em cima de um galho Inuyasha a observava. Algo o preocupava. Estava muito tarde para uma humana sair sozinha, mas o real motivo de sua angústia era a energia que emanava daquele lugar. Não que fosse maligna. Não era, realmente. Mas era diferente... e ao mesmo tempo... familiar...

Viu Kagome colocar os pés na água congelada e sentiu um calafrio. Pensou em tirá-la de lá, mas ao olhar ao redor viu a garotinha, que lhe chamara de pai, em pé no meio do lago. _O que ela pensa que está fazendo?_, pensou confuso, e ouviu a voz de Kagome.

- Ei, menina! É perigoso ficar aí!

_Ela pode vê-la?_, pensou descendo da árvore. Estava sentindo uma presença... Tinha algo errado ali... Foi seu pensamento à medida que via a jovem de cabelos negros se aproximando de Chihiro. _Tem algo errado..._ estava começando a ficar nervoso._ Tem algo errado... essa presença..._

De repente era como se tudo ficasse em câmera lenta. O gelo estava muito fino, e a própria garotinha parecia assustada. Não houve muito tempo para refletir. _Não!_, pensou começando a correr até a jovem humana.

- KAGOME, NÃO CHEGUE MAIS PERTO! – gritou tentando alcançá-la, mas antes que conseguisse, o gelo se partiu e a garota caiu em cheio dentro da água gelada. – KAGOME!


	7. Chapter 7

_Aí vai o outro capítulooooooooooo_

_Espero q gostemmm_

_Beijosssssssssssss_

_Mandem reviewsssss onegaiiii!_

Cap. 7

_ – KAGOME, NÃO CHEGUE MAIS PERTO!_ – ouviu a voz de Inuyasha, e se assustou. _O quê?_, pensou se virando para ver de onde vinha aquele grito, mas não teve tempo. Logo o som do gelo rachando debaixo de seus pés foi tudo que conseguiu discernir antes de sentir a água incrivelmente gelada tomando conta do seu corpo.

- Inuyasha! – tentou gritar se debatendo, porém o frio insuportável começou a deixar seus membros dormentes, à medida que se sentia cair na escuridão.

_- Kagome... _– ouviu uma voz feminina lhe chamando. Começou a sentir um calor tomando conta de seu corpo e abriu os olhos.

Vestida com a mesma roupa de sempre, uma jovem muito parecida com ela a encarava com um olhar calmo.

_- Kikyo..._ – balbuciou sem entender, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, sentiu um tapa em seu rosto, seguido de um forte abraço.

_- Idiota..._ – falou Kikyo em seu ouvido. _– Gomenasai..._

_- Kikyo...?_ – conseguiu dizer em meio ao choque, vendo a sacerdotisa voltar a encará-la.

O que estava acontecendo? Perguntou-se tentando entender aquilo tudo. Onde estava? Será que tinha morrido?

_- Não, você está apenas desmaiada._ – falou Kikyo séria._ – Fui eu que te trouxe aqui, porque precisava falar com você. Portanto, não deixe que Inuyasha brigue muito com ela._

_ - Ela? Quem é ela?_ – perguntou Kagome cada vez mais confusa.

Ouviu a outra suspirar e dar um pequeno sorriso, sem, contudo, perder a seriedade de antes.

_- Tudo ao seu tempo... Primeiro preciso que entenda. Você é a pessoa mais importante para Inuyasha!_

Ouvir aquelas palavras daquela pessoa era algo no mínimo... inusitado! Pensou com um toque de ironia. Por mais que quisesse acreditar, era muito difícil, principalmente quando...

_- Quando se passa muito tempo pensando em besteiras._ – completou Kikyo, seriamente.

Encurvou as sobrancelhas.

_- Você não sabe o que está falando, Kikyo!_ – rebateu começando a ficar irritada. _– Você sempre teve o amor de Inuyasha e eu..._

_ - E você sempre achou que era a outra o tempo todo._ – continuou a sacerdotisa._ – Idiota! Eu sei que sente medo, e por isso estou aqui, mas você está perdendo uma chance preciosa! Uma chance que eu não tive..._

Viu os olhos de Kikyo escurecerem, e sentiu o significado daquelas palavras.

_- Ele nunca me desejou como deseja você..._- falou Kikyo de repente. _– Você pensa que não é amada porque o meu ódio me fez voltar à vida numa época em que eu não deveria mais viver._ – ela continuou, afastando-se. _– Eu errei. Fui movida pela vingança e pelo ressentimento. Se Inuyasha tivesse ficado comigo, estaria morto como eu... vivo por fora e morto por dentro. Mas com você..._

Virou-se para Kagome e sorriu.

_- Com você ele sorri... como jamais sorriu comigo._ – Aproximou-se da humana chocada na sua frente. _– Por que ele tentaria tanto conter seus instintos de youkai, se não fosse para proteger alguém que ama muito?_

_- Conter seus instintos...?_ – repetiu Kagome sem entender.

A sacerdotisa sorriu. Não poderia segurar a sua reencarnação naquele sono por muito tempo, caso contrário a mataria. Pegou-lhe, então, a mão e a apertou.

_- Obrigada por ter dito que daria a sua vida por mim..._- sussurrou alargando o sorriso. O mais verdadeiro que Kagome já vira em seu rosto._ – Mas saiba que você deu... você me deu a vida, Kagome, quando trouxe o sorriso de Inuyasha com você. Obrigada por isso..._

Sentiu que a imagem de Kikyo começava a desaparecer e grossas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

_- Agora volte..._ – ouviu a voz da sacerdotisa ao longe. _– Vocês terão uma filha linda..._- foi tudo que conseguiu escutar antes que a escuridão a preenchesse inteiramente, enquanto outra voz lhe chamava de um lugar distante.

- Kagome! Kagome! Acorda! Kagome! O que você fez com ela, pirralha? – gritou Inuyasha colocando a jovem de cabelos negros deitada sobre a cama.

- Já disse que não fui eu! Foi a senhorita Kikyo que pediu para eu chamar a mamãe! – respondeu a menina.

- Ki...Kikyo...? – gaguejou o meio-youkai já desesperado. – KAGOME! KAGOME!

- Pare de gritar Inuyasha! – ouviu a voz da sacerdotisa atrás de si, e arregalou os olhos. – Deixe que ela descanse um pouco. Tem sido difícil para ela também. Você por acaso quer acordar a família dela? – encarou-a por um momento. – Venha... – ela continuou. – Precisamos conversar... E talvez, essa seja a nossa última conversa. – a viu acrescentar com um pequeno sorriso.

Seguiu-a confuso, sem, contudo, deixar de olhar ainda mais uma vez para Kagome deitada dentro do quarto.

_- Desculpa mamãe..._ – ouviu a menina falar ao seu lado. _– Eu não queria te machucar... Desculpa..._

_"Vocês terão uma menina linda..."_

Lembrou as palavras ditas por Kikyo.

_Obrigada..._, pensou sentindo um imenso carinho. E um sono profundo a derrubou, fazendo com que não ouvisse e pensasse mais nada. Um sono que deixaria apenas vagas lembranças daquela noite quando acordasse.


	8. Chapter 8

_Obrigada gente por tds os reviews *_* Eu fico muito feliz q estejam gostando! Desculpa a demora p postar, confesso q ando muito sem ânimo (não só p postar a fic, mas p fazer outras coisas – problemas, problemas). Mas claro q vou terminar de postar essa fic! Não se preocupem okk?_

_Obrigada de novo pelos reviews e continuem mandando *.*_

_**Por sugestão de RyuuzakiL5 teremos uma música nesse capítulo *_* Obrigada Ryuuzaki por issoo **  
_

_Bjsss_

Cap. 8

- Mas Kikyo, e se ela não... – engoliu as próprias palavras. _E se ela não me quiser de volta?_

Ouviu o riso calmo dela e sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- Acredite, ela vai querer! – falou Kikyo se afastando um pouco. Olhou para o lugar, a Era de Kagome e sorriu. – Inuyasha...

Continuou a observando e a viu encará-lo novamente.

- Obrigada...

- Pelo quê? – perguntou o meio-youkai sem entender.

- Por tudo... E principalmente... – olhou para a janela de Kagome. – Por vir buscá-la.

Continuou sem entender o que Kikyo estava dizendo, mas teve que sorrir. A simples idéia de perder Kagome o desesperavam e saber que estava tendo mais uma chance o fazia sentir uma certa... esperança.

- É porque agora você sabe o que é amar... – falou Kikyo olhando para o céu.

- Kikyo... – balbuciou um pouco triste.

- Não! – corrigiu ela com carinho. – Eu estou feliz! – e quando seus olhos se encontraram ele soube que era verdade.

_- Vamos, pai?_- chamou de repente Chihiro pegando a sua mão. Virou-se para encarar a menina ao seu lado, e quando se voltou, Kikyo não estava mais lá._ – Já está na hora de consertar as coisas, pai!_

Sorriu em agradecimento. Mesmo não tendo ficado com ele, Kikyo o ajudava a ficar com quem ele verdadeiramente amava. _Nunca esquecerei isso, Kikyo... Obrigado, também._

Sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, enquanto entrava no quarto de Kagome. Sentiu o cheiro embriagante dela e seu corpo inteiro reagiu de uma maneira muito mais intensa. Olhou para a janela e não viu mais ninguém. Onde estava aquela garotinha? _Talvez ela só tenha me dado a chance de poder consertar tudo..._, pensou enquanto se aproximava da cama de Kagome, lentamente para não acordá-la.

Apreciou seus cabelos jogados no travesseiro. Seu lindo corpo coberto pelos lençóis. Os olhos fechados, apertando-se de vez em quando, talvez tendo algum sonho. Abaixou-se para sentir melhor aquele perfume... e ouviu a voz de Kagome num sussurro, enquanto dormia.

_(Aqui por sugestão de RyuuzakiL5 colocarei essa música _**watch?v=OlsWwjgpGZ4&feature=BF&list=PLB1AB281926E32F95&index=62 **_como fundo para a conversa do Inuyasha com a Kagome - por favor tentem ouvir *.*)_

- Inuyasha...

Sentiu seu coração arder intensamente ao ouvir seu nome naqueles lábios novamente. Como fora idiota de não dar o verdadeiro valor àquela garota que tanto cativava seu coração. Acariciou os cabelos dela, de leve, sabendo que mesmo com todo o cuidado, ainda assim a acordaria. Queria tanto provar a ela que estava errada...

Sentiu algo mexer em seus cabelos, um calor gostoso perto de si, e com a força daquele calor, resolveu abrir os olhos e ver de onde vinha aquela sensação boa e aconchegante. Mas nunca imaginaria que seria a pessoa que a encarava naquele momento.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou piscando algumas vezes.

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou em resposta, e antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, sentiu os lábios do hanyou se fechando sobre os seus num beijo doce e quente.

Tentou resistir... Tentou? Não, não tentou. Aqueles lábios, aquele sabor... Era demais para ela. Sentiu que a língua dele pedia passagem e permitiu, deixando que ele tomasse o controle dela completamente. Logo seu corpo começou a reagir intensamente a cada toque que o meio-youkai lhe dava. Estava começando a delirar quando ele a afastou. _Como sempre..._, pensou, abaixando os olhos, mas sentiu os dedos dele tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que seus olhos o encarassem.

_Esse...olhar..._ pensou encarando aqueles olhos brilhantes contra a escuridão. _Não pode ser... ele nunca me olhou... _Uma imagem turva de uma conversa passou pela sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de quem era.

- Kagome... você estava errada. – falou ele com muito carinho, encarando-a com muito amor. – Você estava totalmente errada.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou, mas ele a impediu de falar.

- Não, agora é minha vez. – o jovem de cabelos prateados sorriu vendo a expressão de surpresa no rosto dela e prosseguiu. – Você esse tempo todo tem acreditado em coisas erradas ao meu respeito. A primeira delas é de que não a desejo.

Sentiu seu rosto corar com a intensidade daquele olhar, mas não desviou seus olhos dos dele. Apenas o viu sorrindo maroto e ficou ainda mais sem graça diante dele.

- Não sei de onde você tirou essa idiotice, Kagome! – ele falou sorrindo. – Mas está completamente errada! Eu te desejo desde que te conheci, e esse desejo só aumentou com o tempo! – continuou vendo como ela ficava a cada palavra sua. Iria dizer tudo, tudo que estava sentindo. Talvez fosse sua ultima chance. – Naquela noite, você estava conseguindo... – sussurrou corando, enquanto as imagens se fixavam em sua mente. – Eu nunca fiquei tão louco por você... eu nunca senti tanta vontade de te ter nos meus braços, como naquela noite.

- Então... por quê? – perguntou ela de repente. Os olhos começando a ficar marejados.

Passou seus dedos sob aqueles lindos olhos que tanto amava. Não queria mais nenhuma lágrima daqueles olhos.

- Sinto medo, Kagome... – confessou finalmente. – Medo de te machucar... Eu sou um meio-youkai, tenho instintos... tinha medo de não me controlar na hora, mas agora eu sei – completou a olhando com muito carinho. – que meu medo machucou muito mais você do que a minha força.

- Inuyasha... – sentiu um nó na garganta e não conseguiu falar nada. Vendo isso, o hanyou prosseguiu.

- A outra coisa que você estava errada, é sobre você ser uma substituição. – ele falou olhando para ela seriamente, agora. – Eu ia te dizer naquela hora, que você nunca poderia tomar o lugar de Kikyo, porque...- parou por um momento respirando um pouco daquele perfume maravilhoso. – Porque meu coração já é seu há muito tempo, e não mais de Kikyo.

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo a verdade naquelas palavras. Seu coração estava acelerado e muito, enquanto sua atenção estava apenas voltada para aquele homem na sua frente. Estranhamente uma confiança lhe tomava naquele momento, como se tudo de repente parecesse muito óbvio.

- Sim, ela foi muito importante, Kagome... – ele falou sem deixar de encará-la em nenhum momento. – Ela foi meu primeiro amor, como você disse. Mas isso não significa que ela tenha que ser dona do meu coração para sempre. O que eu quero dizer... – ele falou aproximando os lábios dos dela mais uma vez. – É que você é a única verdadeiramente dona do meu coração, Kagome... Nunca uma substituição... – inalou aquele perfume, colocando seu rosto entre os cabelos dela, vendo o arrepio que aquilo lhe causava. – O seu perfume... não é o mesmo que o dela... agora eu sei. – beijou o seu pescoço, sentindo a maciez da pele dela. – O seu gosto não é o mesmo... é ... maravilhoso... é especial...

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou completamente entregue.

- Kagome... – sussurrou junto com ela, enquanto começava a subir em sua cama, tirando o manto vermelho. – Ah... Kagome... como pode pensar que isso que eu to sentindo agora... é apenas fruto de uma substituição... – beijou-a com mais amor, sentindo o coração quase saindo do seu peito, e com as mãos trêmulas começou a desabotoar o casaco dela.

- Ah... Inuyasha... – a ouviu gemer no seu ouvido, e uma forte onda elétrica percorreu sua espinha.

- Nunca... mais... pense... que você não é amada... Kagome... – sussurrou Inuyasha já perdendo a razão. – Eu...te...amo... agora... amanhã... sempre...Kagome...

- Eu... também... Inuyasha... – falou, sentindo o coração querendo sair pela boca, enquanto sentia os lábios do hanyou cobrindo os seus num ímpeto de desejo e carinho que nunca havia sentido antes. _Eu...também... _

Do outro lado, uma garotinha bisbilhotava por entre os galhos das árvores.

- Sabia que é feio ficar espiando os outros? – falou Kikyo se aproximando.

- Ai! – quase gritou ela, corando. – Que susto senhorita Kikyo! Eu estava só olhando...

- Sei... – ela falou sorrindo. – Mas assim você vai atrapalhá-los. Não acha melhor deixar os dois sozinhos?

A menininha olhou para o casal deitado na cama, num intenso carinho e fez uma cara estranha. Era bizarro, para não dizer nojento ver seus pais naquele estado meloso... Kikyo que observava a garotinha riu com aquela expressão, e segurou sua mão.

- Você é muito criança para entender, Chihiro. – ela falou a puxando carinhosamente.

- Acho que nunca vou entender o porquê deles precisarem ficar daquele jeito para eu nascer! – ela exclamou enquanto voava, segurando a mão da sacerdotisa.

- Um dia você vai entender... – falou Kikyo sorrindo. – Agora vamos, porque temos muito o que fazer para a sua partida.

- Mas, senhorita Kikyo, você ainda não me explicou uma coisa! – falou a menina parando ao lado da moça de cabelos negros.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, encarando os olhos curiosos da garota de 10 anos.

- Como você conheceu meu pai e minha mãe? – perguntou a menina e Kikyo deu um sorriso maroto.

- Um dia eu te conto! – foi a resposta e começou a voar para longe.

- Não! Espere senhorita Kikyo! Eu quero saber agora! – gritou a menina voando atrás da sacerdotisa.

E as duas desapareceram, deixando o casal apaixonado se descobrindo e se amando enquanto a noite caía.


	9. Chapter 9

_Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mil desculpas pela super demora T.T Eu naum pretendia sumir assim naum, mas várias coisas aconteceram como faculdade, trabalhos, pesquisas, novo namorado *_* etc etc etc.. e agora finalmente eu tive uma louca vontade de postar essa fic!_

_Obrigada de coração aos reviews e o carinho de todos *_* prometo que não vou deixá-los mais na mão por tanto tempo. Bem, não vou ficar me estendendo tanto não, vamos ao cap. 9... Espero q gostem _

_Beijos_

Cap. 9 – ESPECIAL

- Inuyasha... – chamou Kagome depois de muito tempo, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do hanyou deitado sobre ela.

- Hun... – resmungou ele meio sonolento, com a cabeça deitada nos seios da humana.

- Acho que perdemos a noite de Natal... – ela falou pensativa. Só depois de tudo aquilo, foi que se lembrara que Inuyasha nunca tivera um Natal. Aliás, aquele tinha sido um Natal muito estranho. Incrivelmente não se lembrava de quase nada. Só da briga dos dois e da reconciliação.

- Bobagem! – ouviu ele dizer depois de algum tempo. – Eu também não segui o plano do Miroku...

Arregalou os olhos o encarando confusa.

- Plano do Miroku...? – perguntou se levantando um pouco. – Inuyasha, de que plano você está falando?

Apertou os olhos, fazendo careta. _Por que eu nunca fico calado?_ Olhou para Kagome, e tentou pensar em algo. Nada lhe vinha na mente! Nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada. Lembrou-se do plano e corou, enquanto a jovem continuava olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas enrugadas, à espera de uma resposta.

_ Flash Back_

_ - Não! Não! Não! Eu não vou levá-la... – resmungou se levantando._

_ - Inuyasha! Você sabe que ela sempre quis que vocês tivessem um encontro romântico! – rebateu Miroku sem se alterar. – E você sabe que ela ficou falando nisso por dias!_

_ - Não! Pode esquecer Miroku! – exclamou o hanyou irritado. – Eu não vou levá-la para jantar! – falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo._

_ - Inuyasha! Mas é só um jantar! Você sabe que ela iria gostar disso! – continuou o monge olhando atentamente para o amigo._

_ - Mas Miroku! Eu nem sei comer direito... – corou se imaginando no meio de um restaurante super caro, comendo como um... "um cachorro", pensou sem jeito._

_ - Você está sendo burro, Inuyasha... – ouviu o amigo dizer, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. – Mas... – continuou num tom malicioso, fazendo o meio-youkai ter um calafrio. – Também tem outra coisa que ela gostaria muito,... não é?_

_ Arregalou os olhos e quase caiu no chão quando viu a cara maligna do monge._

_ - Nem pense que eu..._

_ - Você não ama a senhorita Kagome? Então qual o problema? – perguntou Miroku com um sorriso. – Olha, seria infalível... você levaria a senhorita Kagome para um jantar romântico... e..._

_ - E... – repetiu o meio-youkai ficando completamente vermelho._

_ O outro deu um sorriso maroto e fez um sinal._

_ - NEM PENSAR MIROKU! _

_ Fim do Flash Back_

- Então, Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome já perdendo a paciência. – Estou esperando...

- Bem... – começou ele sem jeito. – Digamos... que quando você estava chateada comigo... eu precisei de uma ajudinha...

- Uma ajudinha... – repetiu a garota olhando disconfiada.

- É... – respondeu o hanyou coçando a cabeça.

- E que tipo de ajudinha seria essa Inuyasha? – continuou Kagome sem desviar o olhar.

Corou olhando para a jovem apenas coberta com os lençóis. _Bem... pelo menos uma parte do plano está completa... Não! Não pense nisso, Inuyasha!_

- Inuyasha! – a ouviu chamar e subitamente teve uma idéia. Tudo bem, não era bem o que Miroku tinha falado... Mas, talvez...

- Vamos, Kagome! – falou de repente se levantando. Pegou-a no colo, daquela maneira mesmo, e a carregou até a janela.

- Ei! Inuyasha! O que acha que está fazendo? – perguntou completamente vermelha. – Ainda estamos sem as nossas...

Pegou o manto vermelho jogado na cômoda e a cobriu com um sorriso, mas também sem jeito.

- Para onde estamos indo, não vamos precisar de muitas coisas... – ouviu-o dizer. – Porque não vai ter ninguém lá... – sussurrou, fazendo um caminho tortuoso com seus lábios no pescoço dela.

Deitou-a na grama, no alto de um monte. Não se lembrava de quando tinha encontrado aquele lugar na Era de Kagome. Afinal, no Japão daquela época, eram cada vez mais raros lugares tranqüilos como aquele. Olhou para a jovem que o observava com uma expressão que se alternava entre maravilhada, confusa e ansiosa. Sorriu com aquele jeito dela. _Ela, justo ela que queria me deixar louco naquela noite, agora cora só de eu tocá-la. Ai... Kagome... se você soubesse como adoro isso em você..._

O plano de Miroku ainda estava de pé, só que de uma maneira inteiramente "Inuyasha!" Ele sugerira um jantar. Porque era o que a jovem mais falava nas últimas três semanas, desde que falara com suas amigas na última ida para sua Era. Mas na verdade, o que ele queria dizer é que Inuyasha precisava ser mais romântico... Bem nunca conseguiria isso dele num lugar cheio de gente, com uma roupa toda certinha. Mas, Kagome o amava do jeito que era, certo?

A segunda parte do plano era a mais difícil...

Olhou-a rapidamente, enquanto ela estava distraída observando as grandes estrelas no céu. _Ela é tão linda..._, pensou admirando a imagem que via. Os cabelos soltos ao vento. O corpo apenas coberto pelo seu manto vermelho, enquanto ela se mantinha sentada segurando os joelhos. O sorriso de deslumbre e felicidade. Sem contar... que pela primeira vez em dias a via realmente feliz, com aquele olhar penetrante de antes. Sentiu seu rosto corar.

Lembrou-se de Kikyo.

"_- É porque agora você sabe o que é amar..."_

Sorriu, meio abobalhado. Depois de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela tensão, aquele medo, aquela preocupação... e depois... aquele prazer... aquele toque... _Sim, agora eu sei o que é amar..._, pensou enquanto se lembrava de cada detalhe daquela noite. _Então por que eu sinto tanto medo d isso?_

- Inuyasha...? – chamou a jovem lhe arrancando dos seus questionamentos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela se aproximando. Seus grandes olhos se encontraram com os dele, e Inuyasha sentiu seu coração chegar na boca. – Você falou de um plano do Miroku e depois me trouxe aqui... Por acaso quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Sentiu um calor intenso. Queria falar alguma coisa? _Queria._ Então por que não falava?_ Não sei... Kami-sama... que olhos ela tem!_, pensou perdendo a concentração, enquanto Kagome o encarava, chegando cada vez mais perto.

"_- Você não ama a senhorita Kagome? Então qual é o problema?"_

Ouviu as palavras de Miroku na sua cabeça. Na hora deveria ser apenas um plano para fazê-la voltar a falar com ele. Talvez por isso recuasse tanto. Mas e agora? Agora ela estava ali. Eles já tinham se acertado, já estavam bem... _Seria um lindo presente de Natal..._, pensou quase sem entender de onde viera esse pensamento. Lembrou-se de Chihiro... Ela provavelmente estaria lhe dando forças agora. Será que o pensamento não teria vindo dela, naquele momento?

- Inuyasha? – perguntou Kagome o olhando preocupada. – Você está bem?

- Kagome... – sussurrou sem desviar daqueles olhos brilhantes. – Eu...

Ficou em silêncio. O vento soprava suave e, apesar do frio, os dois não estavam se incomodando. Ele porque estava quente demais, de vergonha, de receio, _de medo de ser rejeitado?_ Ela por estar envolta do manto que ele usava. Um manto que a protegeria sempre de qualquer coisa.

- Eu... – ouviu-o balbuciar mais uma vez e sorriu. Pensou em insistir com relação ao plano de Miroku, mas na verdade aquilo não importava muito. Conhecendo Inuyasha como conhecia, sabia que ele acabaria por fazer tudo a sua maneira. O que a deixava curiosa, era o que ele estava querendo dizer, levando-a para aquele lugar tão maravilhoso. De repente uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Ele poderia estar tentando... _Não, ele nunca faria isso... Ele mesmo disse que era melhor ficarem do jeito que estava..._, pensou tentando tirar as idéias malucas da sua mente. _Bem... mas isso foi há um ano... Não, Kagome! Não se iluda! Ele nunca pediria... Nem pensar!_

Viu Kagome balançar umas três vezes a cabeça, e teve a sensação de que ela tentava tirar algo da mente. Mais uma das manias que já vinha notando com o tempo... Olhou para o céu estrelado, e sentiu uma súbita coragem. Talvez fossem os céus lhe ajudando outra vez...

- Kagome... – recomeçou, captando a total atenção da humana. – Eu... eu não sei como dizer isso... – completou se virando para ela. Novamente seus olhos se encontraram e teve a sensação de que borboletas voavam dentro do seu estômago. Engoliu a saliva, e respirou fundo. – Na verdade... o planejado era de uma maneira mais... - _mais elaborada, mais interessante..._, pensou enquanto a encarava. – Mas você sabe... eu sou...

Segurou a mão dela, pousada na grama e a apertou carinhosamente. Fechou os olhos por um minuto.

- Bem... você sabe como eu sou, Kagome... – continuou abrindo os olhos. – Eu não sou romântico, não sou é... educado... Mas... – não desviou os olhos dos dela.

Ouvia o coração dela descompassado no peito, e aquele som lhe dava uma coragem que nunca havia sentido na vida. Talvez Miroku estivesse certo. Talvez fosse hora de fazer as coisas certas... Era por isso que sua filha e Kikyo haviam lhe ajudado... Para que tivesse a chance de fazer as coisas ficarem certas.

- Quero passar o resto da minha vida... com você... – falou finalmente, sem deixar de encará-la. Seu próprio coração estava quase parando de tanto bater, mas não poderia parar agora. – Isso é... não como estamos... digo... como... é... – _Não! Não trave agora! Maldição! Não trave agora!_

Começou a suar, sentindo o nervoso tomando conta do seu corpo. Justo naquele momento em que finalmente iria fazer o pedido... Sentiu os braços de Kagome o envolvendo e arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Kagome... – balbuciou sem entender, mas retribuindo o abraço quase imediatamente. Em resposta, viu o sorriso mais puro e mais lindo do mundo nos lábios de sua amada, junto com as lágrimas que corriam por aquele rosto. Mas dessa vez, não eram lágrimas de sofrimento.

- Eu aceito, Inuyasha! – ela exclamou com aquele jeito todo dela. E não pode deixar de abrir um grande sorriso. Alívio, paixão, desejo... tudo passou em um segundo, como um turbilhão em seu coração. Sentiu-se ser deitado na grama e riu com a situação.

- Não, Kagome... – falou, virando-a na grama, ficando em cima dela com um sorriso maroto. – Hoje é minha vez de... – aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Kagome, vendo o estrago que isso lhe causava. E seu último sussurro foi respondido com um gemido abafado por um longo beijo.


End file.
